


(Piano) Keys to the heart

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kags can play the piano, M/M, Maybe this can be considered as a drabble?, Please Don't Kill Me, They are both probs OOC, This is so short I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine afternoon, an even finer tune was being played. Tsukishima happened to hear the beautiful melody and decides to investigate the source of it. The person playing the swoon-worthy piano piece is none other than Kageyama! Sometimes, music can be a much better alternative to a man's heart than food and boy was Tsukishima about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Piano) Keys to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up! It's a cheesy title, I know. I just didn't have a great title idea, kay? ; ^ ; Also, this is my second work here! I kinda just randomly wrote this and it hasn't been proof-read or anything so do forgive any mistakes! As mentioned in the tags, the both of them are probably OOC, so if you're kinda not great at dealing with that please exit this! Thank you! Without further ado, let us begin reading! ^^

Tsukishima knew from the very start - or at least he speculated - that Kageyama could play the piano. The setter’s fingers were too long - too slender - to be used only for setting. But his suspicions were confirmed one afternoon after checking for the source of a beautiful melody.

Practice had been cancelled that day and Tsukishima had been on classroom duty. Yamaguchi was sick and so did not come to school. The blonde decided to go home after he had finished his duty but the sound of a beautiful piano piece called out to him.

He walked towards the music room and opened the door as silently as possible. The back of the piano was facing the door and if the player lifted his head, he would have noticed that he had gained a spectator. But the male was much too absorbed in his playing to notice his audience. The middle blocker closed the door as quietly as before and leaned against the wall, listening to the wonderful harmonic dancing of notes.

Not long after, the song ended. 

“Fantasia by Chopin. You played it fantastically.” Tsukishima complimented.

The black haired male jerked his head up in surprise, “Tsukishima?! When did you get here?”

“A while ago.” The blonde replied, taking a seat right next to Kageyama, the cushion of the chair deflating due to the added weight.

“Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. Do you know how to play it?”

Kageyama nodded before placing his fingers on the keys once more, playing the delicate and calming tune.

The soothing melody soon fills the room and suddenly it felt like any animosity that was ever present between the both of them was simply non-existent. Once the last few chords were played, Tsukishima praised him, “You play really well.”

Kageyama turned to face him with a smile, “Thanks.”

And Tsukishima’s heart fluttered just a tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap, yet another story in which I didn't know how to end properly. Also, the last paragraphs were shite because my brain short-circuited haha. This fiction is made purely to satisfy my thirst for these two. I'm currently working on a multi-chaptered story for the both of them... But let's just say I got stuck on the second chapter... I might post a Bokuto x Akaashi drabble soon! I just need to stop procrastinating and type it down... ^^'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Afternoon Disappearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636604) by [KoibitoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream)




End file.
